ink_master_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Season One of Ink Master featured ten tattoo artists: Al Fliction, Bili Vegas, Brian 'B-Tat' Robinson, Heather Sinn, James Vaughn, Jeremy Miller, Josh Woods, Lea Vendetta, Shane O'Neill and Tommy Helm. BIOS_al.jpg|Al Fliction|link=Al Fliction BIOS_Bili.jpg|Bili Vegas|link=Bili Vegas BIOS_Brian.jpg|Brian 'B-Tat' Robinson|link=Brian 'B-Tat' Robinson BIOS_heather.jpg|Heather Sinn|link=Heather Sinn BIOS_james.jpg|James Vaughn|link=James Vaughn BIOS_jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Miller|link=Jeremy Miller BIOS_josh.jpg|Josh Woods|link=Josh Woods BIOS_lea.jpg|Lea Vendetta|link=Lea Vendetta BIOS_shane.jpg|Shane O'Neill|link=Shane O'Neill BIOS_tommy.jpg|Tommy Helm|link=Tommy Helm Episode 1: Fresh Meat (aired January 17, 2012) The subject of the elimination tattoos was cover-ups. Tommy won Best Tattoo, while B-Tat and Jeremy were in the bottom two. Although Jeremy did not finish his tattoo, it was technically solid. B-Tat's tattoo was too sketchy to demonstrate adequate technical skills to progress. Al 1.jpg|Al Fliction Bili before after.jpg|Bili Btat before after.jpg|B-Tat Heather before after.jpg|Heather James coverup.jpg|James Jeremy coverup.jpg|Jeremy Josh coverup.jpg|Josh Lea coverup.jpg|Lea Shane coverup.jpg|Shane Tommy coverup.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Tommy Episode 2 - Botched Head Tattoo (aired January 25, 2012) The subject of the elimination tattoos was tribal. James won Best Tattoo, while Al, Lea and Jeremy were in the bottom three. Jeremy was eliminated for failing to do one clean pass tattoo, and making too many excuses for his poor tattoos. Al 2.jpg|Al Fliction 102tribal4.jpg|Bili IinkMASTER 3.jpg|Heather James tribal.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - James Jeremy tribal.jpg|Jeremy Josh tribal.jpg|Josh Lea tribal.jpg|Lea Shane tribal.jpg|Shane Tommy tribal.jpg|Tommy Episode 3 - Pasties and a Camel Toe (aired January 31, 2012) The subject of the elimination tattoos was black and grey. Shane won Best Tattoo, while Al, Bili and Josh were in the bottom three. Al was eliminated - despite having a good concept and artistic skills - because the judges felt he lacked the technical skills needed to win. Al 3.jpg|Al Ink Master 103 2.jpg|Bili Ink Master 103 6.jpg|Heather James black n gray.jpg|James Josh gray n black.jpg|Josh Lea black and gray.jpg|Lea Shane black n gray.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Shane Tommy black n gray.jpg|Tommy Episode 4 - Ink Diaster Piece (aired February 7, 2012) The subject of the elimination tattoos was photo realism. Lea won Best Tattoo, while Bili, Heather and Josh were in the bottom three. Heather was eliminated for her poor execution, and for having overall mediocre performances. 0104IinkMASTER 10.jpg|Bili 104IinkMASTER 2.jpg|Heather James realism.jpg|James Josh realism.jpg|Josh Lea realism.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Lea Shane realism.jpg|Shane Tommy realism.jpg|Tommy Episode 5 - Game On (aired February 14, 2012) The subject of the elimination tattoos was American traditional. Josh won Best Tattoo, while Bili and Lea were in the bottom two. Bili was eliminated for being in the bottom three times, making too many excuses for his poor American traditional style skills, and not accepting responsibility for his shortcomings. 105IinkMASTER 5.jpg|Bili James traditional.jpg|James Josh traditional.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Josh Lea traditional.jpg|Lea Shane traditional.jpg|Shane Tommy traditional.jpg|Tommy Episode 6 - Permanent Mistakes (aired February 21, 2012) The subject of the elimination tattoos was pin-ups. Shane won Best Tattoo, while James, Lea and Tommy were in the bottom three. Lea was eliminated for messing up her pin-up's hands, failing to control proportion, and not being as well-rounded as the other artists. James pinup.jpg|James 106IinkMASTER 3.jpg|Josh Lea pinup.jpg|Lea Shane pinup.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Shane Tommy pinup.jpg|Tommy Episode 7 - Picture Imperfect (aired February 28, 2012) The subject of the elimination tattoos was portraits. Shane won Best Tattoo, while James and Josh were in the bottom two. Josh was eliminated for not having adequate experience outside his favourite genre, and poor execution of his portrait tattoo - despite having an overall strong performance. James portrait.jpg|James Josh portrait.jpg|Josh Shane portrait.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Shane Tommy portrait.jpg|Tommy Episode 8 - Ink Master Revealed (aired March 6, 2012) The final three competed in an 18-hour tattoo marathon. Final james.jpg|James' 12 Hour Tattoo Final shane.jpg|'INK MASTER' - Shane's 12 Hour Tattoo Final tommy.jpg|Tommy's 12 Hour Tattoo Final 2 james.jpg|James' 6 Hour Tattoo Final 2 shane.jpg|'INK MASTER' - Shane's 6 Hour Tattoo Final 2 tommy.jpg|Tommy's 6 Hour Tattoo Gallery Ink-Master-Season-1-ink-master-37209493-600-347.jpg Ink-Master-Season-1-Judges-ink-master-37213273-495-340.jpg Elimination Category:Seasons Category:Season One